Back to December
by Azuka Kanahara
Summary: Aku ingin kembali ke bulan Desember dan aku berjanji untuk mencintai Sasuke dengan segenap hatiku. Tidak akan pernah membuatnya kecewa atau menderita karenaku. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa kembali. Warning inside. Dedicated to SSFD! RnR? XD


Akhirnya bisa publish, aku kira nggak akan ada waktu untuk publish. Bener-bener berjuang buat SasuSaku FanDay a.k.a SSFD nih! TT_TT

Yo'a, itu artinya. Fict ini khusus aku dedikasikan untuk SSFD! ^^ Love SasuSaku all the time!

.

**Warning : AU, alur sengaja lebih cepat supaya fict tidak terlalu panjang :p, maybe OOC.**

Seperti biasa, terinspirasi dari lagu. Kali ini: _**Back to December by. Taylor Swift**_. Yeah, kalau ada yang tahu lagunya pasti tahu gimana endingnya. Hehehe

Sangat dianjurkan untuk membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu itu.

.

Happy reading, all~ ^^

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Back to December © Azuka Kanahara**

* * *

Tanggal 18 Desember.

Tanggal yang mengingatkanku pada sebuah momen yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan.

Sebuah momen yang membuatku percaya bahwa penyesalan memang selalu datang di belakang.

Aku menyadari bahwa cinta adalah hal yang rapuh dan mudah retak.

Cinta adalah sebuah rumah yang membutuhkan pondasi kokoh untuk membuatnya tetap kuat meskipun dimakan oleh waktu.

Pondasi yang kokoh itu.

Aku tidak memilikinya. Aku bukanlah sebuah pondasi yang kokoh. Aku adalah pondasi yang berusaha menghancurkan rumahku sendiri.

Memang itulah adanya.

Semuanya hancur di tanggal 18 Desember.

**xxxxx**

**Ting! Tong!**

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Kulihat jam dinding yang tergantung di salah satu sisi ruang tamu yang sedang kutempati saat itu. Pukul sepuluh pagi.

Jadi benar bahwa "dia" akan mendatangiku setelah setahun ini? Kukira itu hanya bohong belaka.

Aku beranjak dari sofa coklat dengan motif vertikal yang kududuki dan melangkahkan kaki ke pintu masuk yang hanya berjarak sekitar lima meter.

Sebelum memegang gagang pintu, aku menyempatkan diri untuk merangkai kalimat salamku untuk "dia".

Sial, kukira "dia" hanya bercanda. Aku terlanjur menjawab iya saat "dia" berkata ingin ke rumahku. Sial, sial, sial.

**Krek.**

Kubuka pintu masuk rumahku dan tampaklah sosok pria berambut hitam kebiruan dengan jaket hitam membalut tubuh proporsionalnya.

"Ha-hai, Sasuke. Apa kabar? Lama tak berjumpa," sapaku canggung.

Dia tersenyum kecil. "Hai, Sakura."

"Silahkan masuk!"

Sasuke―pria yang sedaritadi mengganggu pikiranku ini segera melepas sepatu kets hitamnya dan masuk hanya dengan mengenakan kaos kaki tebal berwarna putih. Dia kelihatan sangat kedinginan.

Setelah menutup pintu utama, aku mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di sofa yang tadi kududuki.

Aku meminta izin untuk pergi ke dapur dan segera membuat dua cangkir kopi susu hangat. Kubawa dua cangkir itu ke ruang tamu dan kuletakkan di atas meja kecil yang berada tepat di depan sofa.

Aku―dengan malu-malu―duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak berubah. Orangtuamu tidak ada di rumah ya?" gumamnya seraya memandang sekeliling rumahku.

Aku mengangguk. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya; bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku tersenyum simpul. "Baik. Sekarang aku kuliah jurusan komunikasi. Kamu? Bagaimana kabar keluargamu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya memandangi cangkir kopi yang kusuguhkan padanya.

Hanya dari percakapan singkat ini, aku bisa tahu bahwa Sasuke jauh lebih tertutup dan cuek dari biasanya. Dia memang pendiam, tapi dia akan menjawab jika ditanya―meskipun jawabannya relatif singkat.

"Apa... tujuanmu kemari?" tanyaku lagi.

Sasuke melirik sebentar ke arahku sebelum kembali memandang cangkirnya. "Apa tidak boleh?"

"Bukannya begitu―"

"Apa kamu mengingat kejadian tepat satu tahun yang lalu?"

Aku langsung terdiam. Semula aku menatap wajahnya dalam-dalam, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Perasaan takut hadir menyelimutiku.

Aku dekat dengannya saat musim panas. Hubunganku dengan dia hanya berjalan selama tiga bulan―semenjak musim dingin mulai. Satu tahun kemudian kami mengakhirinya.

Berarti aku harus mengingat semuanya, mulai dari satu tahun sembilan bulan yang lalu―di mana semuanya berawal.

**xxxxx**

Aku masih ingat. Saat itu musim panas di bulan Mei. Di dalam pesawat terbang yang akan membawaku dari Tokyo ke Hokkaido untuk liburan bersama dengan keluarga besar Haruno―keluargaku.

Aku melihatnya tertidur sambil mengenakan headphone atau yang biasa disebut _mix-style _oleh teman-teman sekolahku.

Dia Uchiha Sasuke, murid kelas sebelah. Aku hanya pernah sekali mengobrol dengannya, saat menanyakan keberadaan Yamanaka Ino―temanku yang kebetulan sekelas dengannya.

Di sampingnya duduk Uchiha Itachi, sang kakak yang sekarang kelas tiga. Berarti satu angkatan di atasku dan Sasuke. Juga ada seorang wanita dan pria dewasa―yang tampaknya adalah orangtua mereka berdua.

Aku hanya tersenyum saat memandang wajah polos Sasuke. Banyak orang berkata bahwa saat manusia tertidur, mereka akan memperlihatkan wajah "asli". Wajah asli Sasuke terlihat lebih manis―itulah yang membuatku betah berlama-lama memandanginya.

.

.

.

Saat berada di lobi bandara, kedua orangtuaku memutuskan untuk mencari makanan khas Hokkaido dan aku diberi sedikit waktu untuk berkeliling lobi―mungkin melihat atau membeli sesuatu yang aku inginkan.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke. Benar, Uchiha Sasuke yang tadi kulihat di dalam pesawat terbang.

"Sakura 'kan?" tanyanya. "Kebetulan sekali."

"Sasuke 'kan?" Aku balik bertanya.

Dia mengangguk.

"Sedang apa di Hokkaido?" tanyaku setelah itu.

"Hmm... ayo mengobrol sambil berjalan." Sasuke berjalan melewatiku dengan menarik koper hitamnya. Aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Jadi sedang apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Berlibur."

"Iya aku tahu." Aku terkikik. "Mana orangtua dan kakakmu?"

"Mereka pergi membeli makanan. Orangtuamu?"

"Sama. Hehehe."

"Kenapa daritadi kamu cengar-cengir sendiri?"

"Habis, aku nggak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan teman sekolah di Hokkaido."

Sasuke tidak merespon, tapi aku tahu bahwa dia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum seraya melirik ke arahku yang berada di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Segala sesuatu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Bulan Mei telah berganti menjadi Juni dan Juni telah berganti menjadi Juli.

Dedaunan pohon yang menghijau berganti warna menjadi kuning kecoklatan dan kemudian gugur. Maka dari itu orang-orang menyebutnya dengan musim gugur.

Cuaca panas yang menyelimuti Tokyo dan sekitarnya telah berganti menjadi angin yang tak henti-hentinya datang.

Sasuke yang semakin dekat denganku semenjak pertemuan di Hokkaido memutuskan untuk mengajakku pergi ke salah satu taman kota. Dia berkata bahwa daun-daun pohon yang berguguran merupakan momen yang indah untuk dilihat.

Aku merapatkan jaket saat angin menerpa tubuhku. Aku hampir terjatuh―entah karena apa―dan spontan aku memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat-erat.

Setelah sadar bahwa apa yang aku lakukan itu tidak wajar, aku langsung melepas pelukanku. Tapi Sasuke malah menarik badanku dan mendekapku lembut.

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Aku juga bisa merasakan bahwa jantung Sasuke mengalami hal yang sama.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahku dan menatap wajahnya.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menyentuh pipiku dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibirku. Kami melakukan hal yang biasanya orangtua kami lakukan untuk mengekspresikan sebuah perasaan.

**Cinta.**

Ya, di bawah dedaunan yang berjatuhan, aku menyadari bahwa aku **mencintai** pria ini.

.

.

.

Musim dingin adalah musim yang akan penduduk Jepang alami setelah musim gugur.

September adalah fase awal perubahan musim gugur ke musim dingin. Terbukti dengan malam hari yang terasa lebih dingin dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

Bagiku, September merupakan bulan yang paling berat untukku. Banyak tugas dan ulangan di sekolah. Banyak sekali siswa-siswi yang mengeluh karena kelelahan dan sebagainya.

Tanggal 21 September aku mendapatkan masalah di sekolah yang tidak pernah bisa aku lupakan.

Aku dituduh mencuri soal ulangan biologi dari ruang guru.

Sesungguhnya, aku ditipu oleh Karin―gadis yang pernah menjadi kekasih Sasuke sebelum dia berpacaran denganku. Karin membenciku, dia ingin menyingkirkanku dari sekolah. Dia mengambil soal ulangan itu dan meletakkan amplopnya di laci mejaku.

Saat terjadi razia, salah seorang guru menemukan amplop soal di laci mejaku. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tapi aku juga tidak bisa membela diri karena ada bukti kuat bahwa akulah sang pelaku.

Siapakah yang membelaku pertama kali?

Bukan orangtuaku, bukan sahabat-sahabatku, tapi Sasuke. Dia benar-benar membelaku, sampai akhirnya kami berdua di_skors_ bersama selama satu bulan.

Malam harinya, Sasuke pergi ke rumahku dan aku hanya bisa menangis di pelukannya. Reputasiku sebagai siswi baik menjadi buruk di sekolah. Aku benar-benar sangat sedih akan hal itu.

Dia mengantarku menuju kamar tidur dan berkata bahwa dia tidak akan pulang sebelum aku tertidur. Saat itu, dia benar-benar menjadi pelipur laraku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura..." Sasuke―yang sedang mengelus kepalaku―memandang ke arah meja belajar. "Mana vas dan bunga mawar yang aku belikan untukmu?"

"Oh, itu pecah, jadi aku buang..."

Sasuke langsung memasang muka tidak enak. "Itu 'kan hadiah pertama dariku. Kenapa kamu memecahkannya?"

Aku tidak merasa bersalah. Benda pecah karena ditakdirkan untuk pecah. Jadi apa salahku? Hanya maaf tanpa ketulusan yang bisa kuucapkan padanya.

.

.

.

Semuanya berakhir saat memasuki tanggal 18 Desember.

Aku menemukan buku tata tertib siswaku yang sudah lama hilang. Aku membacanya dan menemukan pelanggaran "mencuri data rahasia sekolah" yang seharusnya hanya mendapat hukuman skors selama dua minggu.

Kenapa aku mendapat hukuman selama satu bulan? Tentu saja aku sangat penasaran. Kukumpulkan segenap keberanian dan mencoba menelepon wali kelasku.

Beliau berkata bahwa kepala sekolah mengira aku meminta pembelaan dari Sasuke dan hukumanku ditambah menjadi satu bulan _skors_.

Aku langsung muntab. Kutelepon Sasuke dan menyuruhnya datang ke rumahku. Sasuke mengiyakan meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan salju tebal menutupi jalanan sekitar rumahku.

Tidak sampai setengah jam, Sasuke sudah hadir di rumahku―dengan nafas tidak beraturan. Nampaknya dia pergi dengan mengendarai mobil berkecepatan tinggi.

Karena tidak ada orangtuaku di rumah, aku langsung marah-marah padanya tanpa merasa terbebani. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam seraya memasang wajah bingung.

Aku ingat sekali perkataanku malam itu.

"Andaikan saja kamu tidak membelaku, aku pasti tidak akan di_skors_ selama satu bulan! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk bertindak bodoh seperti itu?"

Banyak perkataan lain yang kulontarkan padanya dan semua perkataan itu bagaikan pedang kecil yang menghunus jantungnya. Semua perkataan itu tidak ingin aku ingat karena terlalu menyakitkan.

Bisa kuingat bahwa Sasuke hanya terdiam seraya menundukkan wajah. Nafasnya terdengar berat dan dia kelihatan menahan amarah yang sudah memuncak.

Setelah puas memaki-maki Sasuke, aku mengusirnya keluar di tengah kedinginan malam.

Dia hanya mengucapkan satu hal sebelum aku menutup pintu masuk.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan ini padaku?"

.

.

.

Beberapa jam setelah itu, kakak Sasuke meneleponku dan menceritakan semuanya.

Beberapa jam setelah itu, aku baru menyadari betapa menyesalnya aku.

Beberapa jam setelah itu, aku baru menyadari betapa bodohnya aku.

Beberapa jam setelah iku, aku baru menyadari betapa jahat dan hinanya aku.

**Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang belakangan?**

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Sasuke juga sedih karena dia dihajar habis-habisan oleh ayahnya.

Aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Sasuke kehilangan kepercayaan anggota keluarganya karena _skorsing_ atas kesalahan yang aku perbuat.

Aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa orangtua Sasuke sering memaksanya untuk putus denganku tapi dia selalu menolak dan membelaku.

Aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Sasuke terancam kehilangan jabatan sebagai ketua OSIS karena _skorsing_.

Aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Sasuke begitu baik padaku. Begitu cinta padaku. Merelakan apapun hanya untuk membuatku bahagia.

Aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Sasuke hanya memperlihatkan sisi bahagianya padaku. Dia tidak pernah menceritakan kisah buruknya padaku.

Aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Sasuke begitu menderita karena perbuatanku.

Yang kupikirkan selama ini hanya diriku, diriku, dan diriku.

Aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Sasuke.

Aku manja padanya dan aku tidak membiarkannya bermanja-manja ria padaku.

Aku selalu curhat padanya dan aku tidak membiarkannya curhat padaku.

Aku merusakkan barang-barang pemberiannya.

Aku hanya mementingkan perasaanku.

Aku sering menyakitinya dan dia hanya terdiam, tidak pernah protes ataupun marah.

Tapi karena satu hal seperti ini, aku sudah marah-marah dan memperlakukannya layaknya manusia tanpa perasaan.

Apa masih ada waktu untuk meminta maaf, kembali, dan mengulang semuanya dari awal?

Apa aku bisa mengobati luka hatinya―meskipun luka itu adalah perbuatanku?

**xxxxx**

"Jadi setahun sudah lewat semenjak hari itu," ujar Sasuke.

"Jujur. Aku... aku pergi ke rumahmu. Berkali-kali. Tapi rumahmu selalu terkunci rapat untukku. Aku mengerti kenapa, tapi―" Aku berdiri dan menghadap ke arahnya. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajahku dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku minta maaf. Selama setahun ini, aku berusaha untuk menemuimu―untuk berkata bahwa aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku minta maaf, Sasuke."

Sasuke ikut berdiri dan memelukku dengan cepat. Pelukan ini terasa beda, seperti pelukan pertemanan―tidak romantis seperti dulu.

Tidak sampai tiga detik, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan bertanya, "kau tahu Sakura, alasanku kemari?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf. Aku kabur tanpa alasan, bahkan aku tidak mengatakan 'kita putus' atau sebagainya. Maka dari itu, aku ingin mengklarifikasi semuanya."

"Jadi?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin kita kembali," jawab Sasuke. "Sebagai seorang teman."

"Oh..." Aku tersenyum getir. "Iya, aku mengerti."

"Boleh aku pamit sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk dan mengantarkan Sasuke ke pintu masuk. Aku membuka pintu coklat itu dan Sasuke berjalan melewatinya.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk mengucapkan "sampai jumpa" padaku.

Sampai jumpa ya?

Aku tidak yakin kami akan bertemu lagi.

Jika kami bersama, pasti semua kenangan buruk itu akan teringat. Itu semua terlalu menyakitkan.

Jika bisa, aku ingin kembali ke bulan Desember dan aku berjanji untuk mencintai Sasuke dengan segenap hatiku. Tidak akan pernah membuatnya kecewa atau menderita karenaku.

Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa kembali.

Maka dari itu tidak ada kalimat "sampai jumpa".

**Selamat tinggal**, Sasuke, Desember 2009, dan segala kenangan yang ada di dalamnya.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Pertama kalinya bikin sad-ending SasuSaku.

Gimana? Gimana? ^^

Ini lagu bikinan Taylor Swift buat Taylor Lautner, tapi tentu saja kisah mereka beda jauh dari kisah di atas.

Taylor Swift : Sakura

Taylor Lautner : Sasuke

Wkwkwkwk

.

Mind to review? XD


End file.
